Vitriol
by nutshak
Summary: When one is being beaten, bashed and bloodied, it's good to give it a little bit of vitriol.


**Ayyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!BD this is my first one-shot. In case you don't know what vitriol means, it's like another word for oomph. You know give it some oomph give it some power. Yeah after you read this open lime wire and download vitriol by blue juice. Friggin best song ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last airbender, the song vitriol by blue juice, or the quote out of family guy.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-------------------------------------------------------

Katara grabbed Aang's shoulder just before he was about to go into the fire lords war chamber, "Aang! Before you go in there, I just want to say, good luck, and don't you dare give up! You know, give it a little bit of vitriol!"

"Thanks Katara. If… if I die… I want you to love again Katara. Find some one else who will be kind and take care of you and your children. All I ask is, don't forget me."

"Aang, don't talk like that! Of course you will come back out! Common, he's an old man and your half spirit! Just remember that I always love you, and you will always be in my heart."

"Okay Katara, I will remember that." Aang opened his glider and flew off into the cool night air.

"I love you Aang…" Katara whispered before Aang faded away into the darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

Aang blew down the big metal door with a gust of wind to find the fire lord, clad in all red, standing in the middle of the room.

"I'm surprised Ozai, no guards for you to hide behind? How honourable." Said Aang.

"Bah! You think I need to hide behind guards? You're just a child! How could you possibly defeat me?"

"By remembering my training in earth, water, fire and air!" yelled the avatar.

The fire lord rolled his eyes and then started dancing around the room and mocking Aang, "Ooo i'm so scared! You have the power of all the elements! What am I going to do? The big bad avatar has come to my doorstep to kill me! Ahh! Mummy help me!"

Aang had had enough. He launched a massive fireball straight at Ozai's head. He saw it coming at the last second and ducked.

The fire lord looked at him and smiled, "Ha, you missed." Ozai jumped into the air and shot an amazingly bright bolt of cold fire straight at Aang.

The bald monk took a stance, and using the trick Iroh had taught him, re directed the lightning straight back at the grinning fire lord. Ozai dodged right and looked stunned. "That's a nice trick! Did you make it up yourself?"

Aang smirked, "No, your brother did!"

"Who, Iroh? Did he also teach you the joys of tea and pi sho?"

"Yes, actually, he did." Aang dived underground and emerged behind the shocked man. The not-so-little little avatar had covered in earthen wear armour. He was about to uppercut Ozai but at the last possible moment Ozai ducked and twirled much like that guy who dodged the platypus bear in the fortune teller. He threw a fairly large amount of blue flame at Aang, ripping up all his earth armour and sending him flying backwards, and landing face first, knocking the wind out of him. Ozai came charging and blasted another stream of azure fire at Aang, getting a direct hit.

The little blue arrowed boy had never felt so much pain in his life, and as a result he just lay there in complete pain induced shock. Ozai wondered if he should wait for his opponent to get up and fight, but he figured there was no one watching so he could hit Aang while he was down.

The man in red started to split the energy he needed to create lightning, but Aang recovered and did a backwards mule kick that hit Ozai directly in the solar plexus. He staggered back but quickly recovered.

"That the best you got? I'm sorry but you're going to have to do a lot better than that to defeat me!" Ozai jumped high into the air. He threw lots of fireballs down at the area Aang was in before plummeting to the ground with fire at his front like a comet. It had much the same effect to. Ozai landed right next to Aang, sending him flying 30 feet in the air. Ozai emerged from the smoking crater he had created from impact to see Aang once again lying on the ground, and he appeared to be out of consciousness.

"Ha ha, not much of a fight! I thought you would have been training twice as hard seem though you failed the invasion on the solar eclipse! Oh well, at least now I can resume taking over the world! All I need to do is finish you off!" Ozai advanced upon the still boy and once again started to separate the positive and negative energy.

Aang suddenly heard Katara's voice saying, "_Aang, Aang! Don't you dare give up! Give it a little bit of vitriol!" _so he did.

The fire lord was about to shoot his deadly weapon but before he could Aang turned around and said, "Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey , hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey, stop it. Alright? Stop it. Ok. Stop it. Good. Alright. Stop it."

"What!? Why would I possibly stop beating you to a senseless pulp?" asked a confused Ozai.

"Uhh… so I can do this!" Aang suddenly did a blazing kick that caught Ozai in the chin, making him fall backwards. The fire lord quickly got up, only to be met with the end of a staff. And then he met the staff again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And after about 10 meetings with the staff Ozai fell over, not quite unconscious but not entirely awake either. Aang sent a blast of wind at Ozai, sending him smashing against a pillar. The airbender was hot on his trail.

"This is for all the pain and suffering you have caused every one!" Aang summoned a massive boulder and sent it straight at Ozai's head. He screamed in agony. "This is for the Airbenders!" Aang sliced off Ozai's left arm with curve of air sharpened to a point. Blood sprayed every where. "This is for Katara and sokka's mom!" Aang gathered the water in the air, made it into a very pointy icicle, and impaled it into Ozai's right arm. He writhed in pain. "And this, this is because I don't like you!" Aang gathered all the fire he could and blasted it right into Ozai's face. By The end of all this, Ozai looked like a bloody burnt and battered corpse. Probably because that's exactly what he was.

Aang fell to the floor from exhaustion. A short time later, Katara burst through the broken down door and ran over to Aang as fast as her legs would take her. She leaned down next to the savoir of the world and shook him awake. "Aang! Aang! Aang wake up!"

Aang slowly opened his eyes. "Katara?"

"Yes Aang, it's me. What happened here?"

"I took head to your words."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I gave it a little bit of vitriol."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

**so waddidya think? Okay cool. Now go download that song and check out ym other story entitled, The Elemental Hawk. It's a comedy/romance/adventure/ some other thing that is cool. But first please review please!**


End file.
